SUEÑOS
by Luka-sama
Summary: Cada región tenía sus guardianes, cada una un grupo de jóvenes más fuertes que otros, quienes se enfrentaban contra fuerzas inimaginables para salvar al mundo, los pokedex holders eran los mejores entrenadores que habían. Pero ahora Red esta metido en medio de un juego que no podrá evitar, los sueños se transforman en pesadillas que tal vez no todos pueden vencer.


_Me estoy volviendo a leer el manga de pokémon Special…sinceramente no sé cuántas veces lo he hecho y lo seguiré asiendo._

 _Pokémon no me pertenece, pero quiero tener la aplicación que sale el otro año y tener mis propios pokémon :D_

 **SUEÑOS**

 **RED**

En pueblo paleta no había persona que no conociera a Red, ya saben, ser el campeón de Kanto tiene sus ventajas con los demás. Para los adultos era algo nostálgico recordar al pequeño Red, ese pequeño niño que siempre corría por todos lados con la intención de ser más fuerte, incluso para él mismo esos tiempos parecían algo lejanos y distantes. Claro que aun seguía corriendo en todos lados buscando oponentes dignos.

Red era un soñador que cumplía sus sueños.

Mucho antes de iniciar su viaje pokémon, el siempre soñaba cada noche con ser más fuerte, con un equipo lleno de pokémon poderosos y oponentes formidables con los cuales luchar.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, pronto su sueño y la aventura se hizo realidad. Recordaba cómo cada noche cuando no entrenaba, solo podía soñar con batallas pokémon.

Pero eso no fue para siempre.

Las luchas cada vez se hacían más peligrosas, sus sueños se transformaban en pesadillas donde perdía a sus amigos. Cuando despertaba con una pesadilla así (más frecuentemente de lo que le gustaría) entrenaba con fuerza con tal de alejar esos pensamientos que lo atormentaban.

Tal vez cuando acabara con el equipo Rocket todo acabaría.

Así fue…durante un tiempo…

Volverse el campeón hizo que sus sueños se volvieran algo distorsionados, ya tenía lo que siempre quiso y ahora no había tantos rivales dignos de su fuerza. Generalmente solía molestar a Green cuando no tenía un buen oponente, por eso la invitación de Bruno la acepto tan rápido como un rayo.

Pronto un nuevo villano atemorizo la región y su deber como pokedex holder fue salvar el día como de costumbre, fue bueno ya que así obtuvo un nuevo amigo al igual que Pika.

Yellow.

El extraño niño de sombrero de paja que odiaba las batallas pokémon, pero que igualmente había hecho cara al alto mando y a Lance…le caía bien a Pika, eso era suficiente para él. Reír con el niño que era divertido, pasar tiempo con él en el bosque verde, comer junto con Green quien a veces los visitaba.

Todo era bien hasta llegar a la noche.

Nuevamente sus sueños eran pesadillas, pesadillas donde se congelaba y nadie lo ayudaba.

El tiempo de entrenamiento aumento sin pensarlo mucho, sus pokémon estaban algo preocupados ya que su cuerpo no estaba del todo recuperado, él debía volverse más fuerte.

Ese siempre era su sueño.

Pero lamentablemente el único y que se estaba volviendo algo fácil.

Un día de ver al bosque verde, como cuando cae un rayo recordó una antigua promesa, a una pequeña niña hace tiempo.

Líder de gimnasio.

Ese sería su próximo sueño, entreno nuevamente con una nueva meta, Yellow siempre lo apoyaba y él solo sonreía confiado…era el campeón de Kanto, no sería difícil pasar una prueba. Pero las vueltas del destino son curiosas y al final Green se convirtió en líder de gimnasio, gracias a arceus la niña que rescato no estaba en la audiencia y no vio cómo su promesa se rompió de forma rápida.

Cuando estaba en las aguas termales restaurando su cuerpo se sintió algo mal, él no solía romper promesas, pero estaba seguro que Green sería un buen líder.

Un nuevo villano le distrajo como de costumbre, pronto sus amigos aumentaron y alguno que otro secreto se revelo…como que Yellow era una chica, la estaba comenzando a considerar su mejor amigo, pero ahora que era chica las cosas se complicaron de manera alarmante.

Bueno Gold como siempre sacándolo de un aprieto, el chico era un buen medio de distracción cuando entrenaban juntos. Claro que en las noches cuando Gold dormía eran otra historia, sus ojeras comenzaron a notarse más y su mente en ocasiones se oscurecía. La vida que tenía estaba plagada de peligros, en momentos pensó cuando era niño y si eso realmente era lo que quería. Pika siempre lo animaba a seguir adelante, debía ser fuerte y protegerlos a todos.

Cuando Gold decidió irse a entrenar por su cuenta, nuevamente los días se volvieron algo aburridos. Los rivales que enfrentaba eran muy débiles y sus estrategias eran aburridas, no duro mucho en decidir volver a ciudad verde para retar a Green en una verdadera batalla emocionante.

-Te dije que ese pokémon es muy fuerte-hablo una voz conocida para él.

Sonrió antes de ocultarse tras la pared, molestar a Green era un placer en común que tenían Blue y él.

-Pero Chuchu aprendió el ataque que le enseñaste-dijo otra voz más aguda.

¿Yellow?

Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente ante la imagen que tenía frente a él.

Green sentado frente a su gimnasio en una banca de piedra, a su lado Yellow que milagrosamente no tenía el sombrero de paja (se había olvidado que era una chica, de nuevo) sonreía con su pikachu en sus manos.

Algo en su interior se revolvió molesto.

Los dos estaban sonriendo, claro que Green levemente mientras Yellow contaba sobre alguna historia de sus últimos días. Parecían tan cercanos que algo en su interior grito incómodo. Él era el amigo de Yellow, antes de irse a entrenar con Gold el niño rubio apenas si mantenía algunas palabras cortas con Green, esto ya que él lo había entrenado anteriormente.

¿Cuándo cambio las cosas?

Con un muy mal humor entro por la puerta trasera del gimnasio, no tenía ganas de ver como ambos "mejores amigos" ahora hablaban mucho y lo dejaban por fuera.

…

Ese día Green se topó con un muy indiferente Red, claro que después de una batalla todo fue como borrón y cuenta nueva. Lo único que el líder de Gimnasio noto al día siguiente fue la desaparición de Yellow, Red la había llevado a el bosque verde, al menos así podía terminar de leer su libro.

…

Nuevamente las pesadillas atormentaban su cabeza, ya no se convertía en hielo como antes, ahora todos sus amigos lo ignoraban y se marchaban dejándolo solo. Red no comprendía sus sueños, él siempre se iba a entrenar cada cierto tiempo y nadie le parecía importar mucho, bueno, Yellow solía ponerse algo triste al decirle sobre sus viajes, pero luego sonreía animándolo.

Yellow ese era otro asunto.

Mientras más pasaba tiempo con ella sus sueños eran…raros. No lo malentiendan, sus sueños eran pacíficos cuando pasaba el día con ella, aunque para él fue algo raro cuando soñó que ambos estaban sentados en un prado que vio en Johto, solo viendo un atardecer.

Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

Saber que Yellow era una chica era raro, no podía bromear como antes y en ocasiones actuaba algo tonto a su lado. Él tenía muchas amigas mujeres como Blue o Misty, claro que con ellas nunca se impresiono que fueran chicas, tal vez que pensó que ella era chico antes causaba un doble efecto en él.

Debía ser eso.

Si no, no comprendía el nerviosismo al verle.

El tiempo vuela y sus sueños cada vez eran más borrosos, como medida de animarlo fue Green quien propuso un viaje de entrenamiento. Yellow los despidió en el gimnasio y les deseo un buen viaje, Red noto una incomodidad al ver como la niña le decía a Green que volviera pronto ya que con él se sonrojaba mucho.

Toda una nueva aventura inicio.

Desde perder la pokedex, luchar contra un pokémon del espacio, sentirse el ser más vulnerable, tener pesadillas cada noche y vivir con el temor de perder a sus amigos nuevamente. Las aventuras eran divertidas para Red, pero estas donde todos estaban en peligro le hacían dudar.

Luego todo término, o eso pensaron.

Solo recordaba intentar detener a Sird y una luz.

Luego todo fue oscuridad.

Su cuerpo no se movía, sus órganos se detuvieron menos su cerebro. Escuchaba como muchos hablaban a su alrededor y por más que quiso gritar, su mente era todo negro y aterrador. No sabía cuándo pasaban las horas o los días, solo en ocasiones escuchaba como alguien mencionaba la fecha y para su horror no era mucho lo que pasaba. Hubo un momento en que su mente se desconectó.

…

Su mente revivía sus viajes para entretenerse con algo, inventaba nuevas estrategias de batallas y se burlaba de Green vestido como payaso para divertirse un rato. A veces escuchaba lo que pasaba por parte del profesor Oak, la historia de cómo los encontraron convertidos en piedra.

Para su horror no era solo él en ese estado, sus amigos Green, Blue, Yellow y Silver estaban en su mismo estado.

¿Ellos escucharían todo?

¿Qué harían para su diversión?

-Me preocupa que pasara si no se revierte-comento el profesor Oak.

Constantemente el bajaba todos los días (O lo que pensaba eran días) para verlos y revisar que todo siguiera igual, para su sorpresa en ocasiones Gold y Crystal también lo acompañaban. Gold era el que más tiempo pasaba con ellos, aparte de Chuchu y Pika, les hablaba como de costumbre y solía bromear con ellos aunque pensara que no los escuchaba.

-Luego le dije a la chica que si aceptaba tener una cita conmigo ella sería la ganadora-dijo Gold a lo lejos.

Parecía estar usando un comunicados y hablando con alguien al otro lado, pero igual estaba en su tarea de vigilante a su lado.

-Gol estoy trabajando-gruño Crystal por el monitor.

-Ya cálmate chica súper seria, sé que estas celosa-

-Gold-gruño la capturadora.

Era divertido, realmente era algo nuevo y emocionante si estas convertido en piedra. Par su molestia todo quedo en silencio y gruño internamente, no quería volver a la soledad completa nuevamente.

-Estuve hablando con el profesor hace poco-murmuro Crystal más seria que de costumbre.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Estaba comentando la posibilidad que Yellow-sempai tuviera algún problema si despertaba, ella era la única inconsciente y no se sabe en qué estado estaba antes de que los petrificaran-señalo la chica.

¿Yellow?

Ella solo estaba durmiendo, si por alguna razón lograban encontrar la cura ella debería estar bien.

Su mente comenzó a preocuparse ante tal información, si recordaba bien la pequeña debía estar aun en sus brazos, causa de las múltiples bromas de Gold de que parecían una pareja de recién casados…después de todo es completamente normal tener una chica desmayada al casarse, aunque él no sabía mucho del tema.

Gold era un idiota.

Ella estaría bien al igual que todos los demás, era algo difícil de pensar si estas en la nada absoluta.

-Vamos Crys ella es fuerte, te aseguro que todos van a estar bien-murmuro Gold en tono serio.

La conversación cambio y pronto el chico se despidió, comento algo de no volver en un tiempo por un entrenamiento y se marchó.

Todo fue algo aburrido (excepto cuando los montaron en un barco debido al sonido), pronto nuevas voces los rodeaban y antes de darse cuenta una batalla exploto cerca de ellos. Gold y Crystal estaban cerca mientras hablaban con otros chicos, sintió algo de ira al no poder hacer nada y pronto todo fue una gran luz.

Sus ojos se abrieron en lo que parecía ser una eternidad.

Claro que su cuerpo se resintió y casi deja caer a Yellow en sus manos, giro a ver a la niña quien estaba abriendo los ojos al mismo tiempo que él.

Estaba bien.

Suspiro mientras ayudaba a bajarle, pronto fueron rodeados por gente que no conocía, la batalla estaba frente a ellos.

Sonrió emocionado.

…

La aventura no eran malas, si bien se preocupaba en medio de batallas importantes sabía que debía sonreír y confiar en sus habilidades. Era el campeón de Kanto y de los luchadores más fuertes del mundo. Pronto hubo una batalla entre los ahora 10 pokedex holders, si bien no gano (su equipo estaba algo herido y cansado al estar vueltos piedra) se divirtió muchísimo junto a los demás.

Antes de darse cuenta estaba de nuevo en su hogar en pueblo paleta, no tenía cansancio, pero estar en su hogar era bueno después de mucho tiempo convertido en piedra.

Además así estaba cerca de sus amigos.

Porque ahora tenía una nueva pesadilla, cada noche se convertía en piedra junto a todos sus amigos y gritaba para ser rescatado…nunca veía la luz. Pika miraba preocupado sus nuevas ojeras, también noto las mismas ojeras en los ojos de Yellow un tiempo después, ambos volvían a su rutina de pasar tiempo en el bosque verde.

Pronto el deseo del viaje lo golpeo, fue un impulso que le hizo invitar a Yellow, sorprendentemente ella acepto.

-Tengo muchas pesadillas últimamente-comento un día pescando.

La comprendió perfectamente.

No viajarían muy largo, estaban en Kanto y era algo nuevo para ellos. El viaje entre dos personas era divertido como agotador, hablaban casi todo el día, además si bien a Yellow no le gustaban las batallas acepto ayudarle en sus entrenamiento y ella aprendía alguna que otra estrategia. Dormían cuando estaban cansados y era el otro que terminaba levantando al otro en medio de una pesadilla, a veces se turnaban inconscientemente, en otras solo se quedaban sentados en un árbol sin poder dormir.

Green menciono sufrir algo parecido y Blue comento algo sobre pastillas para dormir.

-Me pregunto, ¿por qué será?-murmuro Yellow una noche en que ninguno pudo dormir.

Red no contesto, solo la dejo dormirse sobre su hombro mientras se convertía lentamente en piedra.

Otra pesadilla.

Gruño cuando sintió su cuerpo convertirse en piedra y a lo lejos unos ojos rojos lo miraban brillantes, quiso gritar pero ya era tarde…era piedra nuevamente.

…

-RED-grito alguien moviéndolo bruscamente.

Abrió los ojos y se topó con los dorados de Yellow.

Su cuerpo estaba respirando agitadamente, su mente recordaba el dolor de no sentir nada y sus ojos el terror de ver a sus amigos convertirse en piedra nuevamente.

Tomo a Yellow entre sus brazos y la atrajo con fuerza a su lado, tenía miedo mucho miedo. En ese momento no se sentía como el campeón de Kanto, solo tenía miedo, soledad y la intranquilidad de sentirse observado.

No era normal.

Pero al menos sentir el cuerpo de Yellow a su lado intentando tranquilizarle era algo bueno, cuando ella lo abrazaba para que durmiera en medio del viaje, las pesadillas a veces se transformaban…en un vago sueño donde estaban en una pradera llena de flores.

 **Fin.**

 _Ya que no tuve muchos aceptación cambie la idea solo para que fuera de Red, voy a pensar seriamente en subir las otras historias que comente serian capitulos como nuevas historias._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
